Falling into you
by starseeker
Summary: David and April share a weekend


  
I don't own the characters of Everworld, they belong to K.A. Applegate. So  
don't sue me because I have no money.  
  
  
Falling into you  
  
  
Senna had me messed up bad. I mean twisted in a way I never  
thought I could be twisted. And she knew my secret. Something that no one  
else in the world knew. I was still kinda scared, thinking she'd expose me,  
but she hadn't said a word. Not yet anway. I was kind of leery of girls,  
ever since Senna. I mean, they didn't hang all oer me, but now, when I fall  
asleep in everworld and find myself back home, strange women I'd never seen  
before start coming up to me. For instance, I was work one day when this  
girl from my school, leslie miles came up to the counter to talk to me. "  
Hey.." she said " You're David Levin right?" " Yeah, I think so." I  
replied. she giggled. I hadn't meant it to be funny. these days I didn't  
know who I was. " Well, anyway, she continued " I was wondering... if you'd  
like to go see a movie or something with me sometime." I thought it over  
for about five seconds. Leslie miles was hot and I thought I needed some  
normalcy, for at least a little while. I was about to say yes when April,  
Senna's half-sister and an Everworld companion of mine came up to the  
counter. " David She whispered " I need to talk to you." Leslie took one  
look at april and me, now very close together since she was leaning into  
the counter, and replied. "wow, I didn't know you two were like that.Sorry  
I bothered you." and with that, she turned and walked away. "Damnit! " I  
swore under my breath. " April...I...ah, nevermind." I finished with a  
sigh. "Were you about to...I mean...opps! sorry david" she replied,  
catching on. " She only wanted one thing anyway."  
"And I was pretty damn eager to give it to her!" I cried, exasperated. "  
Man, what I wouldn't give for just one night with a girl who wasn't a  
witch, wasn't a demon, wasn't a nymph, wasn't a goddess or anything.Just a  
plain old regular girl with the same hormones as me." I looked at April,  
who was blushing and staring down at the counter. " So I'm like not  
normal?" she replied in a mock hurt voice. " April, you know what I mean."  
I said placatingly. " I mean, even before all this happened you never had  
any problems with guys, you know? you're...beautiful." I replied  
reluctantly. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.The more she stared  
at me, the more I blushed. she was quiet for awhile before saying " Let's  
you and me go out, just two normal teenagers." "Really?" I asked." I mean,  
we could get waken up at any time and then it's back to  
superhero-demon/dragon slaying." " Then I guess you better pick me up  
early." She replied smugly and left, bright red hair bouncing. I could  
still feel the flush on my cheeks after she left. But there was a part of  
me that was kinda anxious about actually going out on a date with April.  
*********  
I picked her up at seven thirty, after running home to get a quick shower  
and shave. I put on a clean pair of pants and a fairly decent-looking  
shirt. When I pulled up her street, I was automatically surprised by the  
size of the houses. man, these people had money. I spied april's house and  
puled up the driveway. I walked up to her door, btu she came flying out  
before I could ring the doorbell. " Come on. " She replied breathlessly.  
She hopped in the car and for a minute, we just sat there. " Where do you  
wanna go? " I asked her. " Don't know. what about you?" she asked. " Well,  
I'm in the mood for something quiet and beautiful." I replied. She was  
silent for a moment, then replied " Wow, david. your words..they.. I don't  
know, sounded so poetic." I blushed again and she replied " c'mon . I know  
a place. " She directed me to a popular point by a lake. I'd never been  
there, but I had heard people talking about it. It was both beautiful and  
quiet. I loved it. It reminded me of Robert Frost's poem "nothing gold can  
stay". I told her so and she gave me that look again. " you're  
so..different. from what I thought you'd be." she admitted. " Well, not  
many people know me really." I replied. she turned and looked at the sun,  
which was just beginning to set." I want my old life back." She whispered.  
I don't think she meant fo rme to hear her, but I did. I grabbed her  
suddenly, and gave her a hug. " I know." I relplied " no matter what you  
guys think, I still miss it here too." She looked up at me from her  
position against my chest. " You've gone through a lot too haven't you  
david. We don't think about it, because you're the leader. But you've had  
it rough too." I found myself runnign my fingers through her hair. "  
Doesn't matter..." I whispered and broke away to sit down on the ground. "  
It does matter." April replied following me. "It does..." she broke off,and  
I realized she had my face in her hands. I looked at her for a minute, and  
she gently placed her lips upon mine. Just the slightest kiss, then a  
little more, each growing on the courage of the other. I teased her lips  
with my tongue and she opened her mouth. Our tongues gently sparred with  
one another, and I was surprised at the sounds we were making. My hands  
were all over her body, and hers all over mine. I broke away from her lips  
to gently kiss her neck. She gave a little sigh and let her hands roam all  
over my chest. When we broke away, we were both flushed from the  
excitement. " So.." I whispered. " So." she whispered. " What happens now?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  



End file.
